


Faking for the holidays

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Louis's mom is always trying to set him up with her friends sons so he blurts out he has a boyfriend. Harry, Louis best friend volunteers to be the boyfriend so he goes home with Louis and shannigans  ensue from snowball  fights to baking christmas cookies to maybe even falling in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Third person pov:

Right now Louis was currently packing his clothes to go to his mom's for the holiday. He was packing the last bit of clothes when his cellphone begun to ring.

“Hi Lou.” jays sweet voice said through the phone.

“Hi mum,” Louis smiled, taking the cigarette from his lips to reply to his mother.

“How are you doing love? Got yourself a boyfriend yet?” She questioned chuckling.

“Mumm...” Louis moaned.

Jay was always on Louis’s case about getting a boyfriend. I mean who could blame her the poor boy had been single for a few years, but his first ever relationship being with a girl in which they later found out was a cover up. 

“Well, Julie’s son is lovely and also single. How bout you meet him?” Jay asked, in hope her son would agree.

Louis paused for a second. He knew even if he said no Jay would make it happen, so he said the one thing that came to mind.

“I have a boyfriend.” he blurted out.

"Oh?" Jay said stunned.

"Yes."

"Why haven't I heard about him? How long have you been together?" She asked firing questions.

Shit! Louis thought.

"Um we haven't been dating long, like only two-months," Louis lied.

"Oh well I liked to meet him then," 

"Okay, well I have to finish packing mum I'll see you in two-hours,"

"Okay, love bye."

Louis hung up and started panicking.

"Fuck." he said loudly.

His roommate/best friend Harry comes into the front door as he was panicking.

"Geez Lou what's wrong I heard you all the way down the hall," he said sitting bags down.

"I happened to tell my mom that I have a boyfriend since shes always trying to fix me up and I panicked and now she wants me to bring him home with me," Louis explains freaking out.

"Wow, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't even know who I could bring. All the guys here are arsewholes,"

"Heyyyy," Harry protested.

"I didn't mean you Haz," Louis laughs.

"Did you tell your mum the name of your boyfriend?" Harry wondered.

"No."

"I'll do it," Harry offered.

Louis looked stunned.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, plus don't you want to see your parents and sister?" he questioned.

"My parents went to my nans place and Gemma is meeting her boyfriends parents so I was just going to stay here,"

Louis thought it over. It does make sense to Louis because him and Harry are close, ever since he moved in a year ago and people always mistaked them for a couple. Harry also knows alot about his family, Louis family just doesn't know much about Harry just that Louis has a flatmate and helps out with groceries and rent.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me pack real quick."

Harry came back out carrying a black duffel bag in his hand.

"Alright lets go we have a two-hour drive ahead of us," Louis said.

"We are not listening to Stevie Nicks christmas album either," Louis teases.

"Hey it beats me listening to The Frey again, after you had heard it a million times." Harry fought back.

"Hey I'm the driver so I get to pick,"

"Isn't it the person in the passenger seat gets to pick," he questioned.

"Shut up," Louis said playfully.

They hopped into Louis car, Louis smirking ad he turns the freys cd on, Harry groaning in return.

"Okay so lets get some facts straight before we arrive to my mum's house," harry nodded in return.

"Okay first thing how long have we been dating?"

"Two-months."

"Okay how did we meet?" Harry asked.

"I can say we met at work, which is true, but you asked me out on a few dates and we hit it off,"

"Okay, I know your sister's names but what is your parents names?"

"My mum's name is Johannah but call her Jay and my stepdads name is Dan,"

Over the next two-hours Louis and Harry went over the facts about how to act couply and holding ands and calling each other pet  names.

Louis pulled up in front of a house covered in Christmas decor.

 

"Wow lots of lights," harry said amazed.

"Yes, mum loves Christmas it's her favorite time of year but they wait until I come to decorate the tree,"

They grab there bags from the trunk and walk up the driveway and the front door was opening.

"Awe, my baby is home," Jay said hugging her son.

Louis cheeks turned red. "Muumm,"

Harry laughs behind him.

"Oh you must be the boyfriend,"

"Yes, my name is Harry Styles,"

Harry held his hand out but was stunned when Jay pulled him into a hug.

"Mum loves to hug."

"Come on in, I just prepared dinner you two must be starved."

"Yes." Louis said.

"Okay, why don't you both go set your stuff in your bedroom and come back down after washing up," 

They nod in unison and went upstairs.

Louis reached his old bedroom from his teen years and was a little embarrassed for Harry to see them.

"Nice room," Harry smirked.

"Don't judge." Louis said glaring playfully.

"I'm not I had a poster of David Beckham as well."

"I actually played footy in high school." Louis explained.

"Awesome, I'm not too cordinate in sports."

Louis snorted. "Don't I know that." Harry shoved him.

They took turns washing up for dinner and they went back downstairs and not even ten minutes later there were screams of "Louis" as Phoebe and Daisy clung to Louis' legs.

"Hey squirts I missed you too." he said.

Lottie and Fizzy came down and Louis gave them each a hug but was not as hyper as the girls were. 

"Wheres Doris and Ernest mum?"

"They are napping and before you ask Dan is working, but he's on his way home," she explained

Jay sat the roast on the table while Louis helped set the table.

"Louis who's that?" Lottie asked.

"He's my boyfriend,"

I told you,” Phoebe whispered to Daisy.

“Shh.” daisy mumbled hitting her sisters right shoulder. 

Louis smiled at Harry.

“So tell me, where did you meet?” Jay asked.

“Work.” Louis replied.

“At the cafe?” Jay questioned, taking a sip from her wine glass.

“You got it.” Louis replied, a smile creeping onto his face.

“So Harry, what are you studying?” Dan asked, who got home moments ago.

“Photography.” Harry smiled.

That smile soon faded when he felt a hand creep up his leg.

Choking on the water he was currently drinking.

“Harry?” Jay asked worried.

“Wrong pipe.” he muttered still choking on the drink. 

Louis smirked from the seat beside Harry’s, his hand still sitting on Harry’s thigh.

“I... erm.. I’m going to the bathroom,” Harry stuttered quickly darting from the dining table to the bathroom. 

Locking the bathroom door behind him, he stood in front of the small mirror above the sink taking a look at his appearance. Letting out a breath he never knew he was holding in, his hands pushed back the curls falling in front of his eyes.

“I like Louis,” he muttered to himself.

Which is going to be a problem..Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you forr all the comments and kudos, it means alot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ch 2 xx

The sun beamed in through the curtains blinding Louis. He rolled over in bed and felt the space beside him empty. He wondered when Harry had got up.

After he went t the bathroomhe went downstairs to the smell of bacon. He went to the kitchen and saw Harry at the stove cooking Bacon and had eggs an pancakes on a plate. Louis smiled.

"Good morning Haz, this looks amazing," Louis complimented

"Thank you, you're mom took the twins with her to run some errands, so I offered to make breakfast," he explained.

"Why didn't mum wake me up I could of watched the twins," 

"I offered but she said that's alright," Harry said, putting bacon on the plate.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he sat at the table

"Well aren't you the proper boyfriend," Louis joked.

Harry blushed and sat at the table with Louis.

Louis took a bite of food.

"Mm this is so good, I might just have to keep you." He laughed as Harry laughed rolling his eyes fondly

Yeah Harry knew he was in trouble because he really likes Louis

After breakfast Louis offered to do the dishes and as he finished Jay came through the door with some groceries and the twins at her side.

Doris saw Louis and her eyes lit up.

"Wooie!" she screamed in excitement.

"Hey doris." Louis greeted his sister as she made grabby hands for him to pick her up.

Louis picked her up and Ernest went surprisingly to Harry hanging on his leg.

"Well hello there little guy," Harry said picking up Ernest

"Well that's new usually he doesn't like strangers," Jay chimed in.

"Kids all love me," Harry said proudly

"Mum I cleaned up the kitchen and did dishes," 

"Thank you love, I was thinking since the girls last day of school is today  i thought we all could go to the Christmas market," she said.

"Sounds like fun," he replied. 

Later on Louis and Harry were in the living room playing with Doris and Ernest while Jay was cooking an early dinner.

"I haven't been to the Christmas market since I was young,' 

"We go every year and mom comes back with more Christmas decorations,"

Harry laughed, "I can actually see that,"

The girls came through the door loud and talking. Felicity and Lottie went up in there rooms while Phoebe and Daisy went over to where Louis and Harry were.

"Hey Lou can you take us to the park?"

"I guess but go ask mum," 

"Mom can Lou take us to the park?" Daisy asked.

"I suppose, but be back for dinner because after that we're going to the Christmas market,"

"Okay." they said in unison.

Louis and Harry put there coats, hats and gloves on and headed to the park which was a good five-minute walk.

While walking Harry grabs Louis' hand intertwining their hands. It made Louis stomach flutter, which he totally ignored. (Not) 

"We have to act all couply," Harry whispered into Louis ear, Louis shivered.

They arrived to the park and the girls got on the swings.

"Lou, Harry come and push us," 

"They're so demanding," Louis huffs.

Harry chuckles."They're adorable," 

"You won't be saying that after you been here for a week," he laughed.

Louis pushed daisy on the song while Harry pushed Phoebe. That went on for awhile but they were getting bored so next came the monkey bars and slide.

Harry went down the slide with Phoebe and Louis looked on smiling. His stomach got butterflies as he saw Harry smiling. Louis was confused he never got these feelings before. So why now?

It was starting to get late. 

"Girls.come on we have to head back it's almost time for dinner," they groaned but his.

Once they got back to the house you could smell.Chicken curry all through the house.

"Smells amazing mum," Louis smiles.

"Go ahead and fix your plates, we're leaving in an hour," Jay said while.sitting the twins in their booster seats.

"Dinner is good Jay," Harry complimented

"Kiss ass," Louis muttered, earning Harry to kick him.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled.

Dinner was filled with conversation and before they knew it it was time to leave for the Christmas Market. They arrived in ten-minutes.

“What are we even here for?” Daisy complained.

“Christmas shopping,” Jay replied smiling down at her daughter.

“But we already went Christmas shopping,” daisy moaned until her attention diverted somewhere else.

“Oh my god! Rides! Mum pleasee,” she begged her eyes lighting up.

Jay smiled. “Cmon then,” 

Harry and Louis walked along side the Tomlinson’s looking around the Christmas market at the many things that were there.

Harry awkwardly reached out for Louis’s hand, taking it in his own.

"Got to act like a couple don't we," he said a smirk on his face.

Louis nodded, his cheeks turning bright red.

Jay smiled at the couple as she went to help the younger Tomlinson’s onto the carousel.

Louis and Harry split up from Jay and the girls so they could do there own thing.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Louis asked.

"Sure but I can pay,"

"No, I am,its atleast what i can do for you helping me,"

"Yeah but I offered," he pointed out

"Fine." Louis huffed.

"How may I help you?" The old lady asked.

"Yes two hot chocolates please with marshmallows," Harry replied.

"Your total is £4.50,"

Harry handed her a ten ans said to keep the change.

"Thank you have a nice day," she replied.

They held on to there hot beverage, sipping it lightly as they walked around. Tjey came alongside the ice skating rink amd Harry's eyes lit up and looks at Louis, pouting.

Louis couldn't say no. 

"Okay lets go get some skates. On there way to get skates they threw there empty cup away.

There was a girl there at the counter chewing gum, looking bored, but she eyed Harry and that didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

Louis stood closer to Harry hoping she got the hint, but it confused Louis as to why he got jealous.

"May I help you?" She asked

"Yes we need ice skates in sizes 7 and 10," Harry chuckled

"You have small feet," Harry said.

"Shut up, if you must know I make it up 'down there'." he said with no heat. Harry blushed.

The girl gave them there skates along with her phone number for Harry.

"Call me sometime," she winked.

"Sorry I'm taken," Harry said, putting his arm around Louis.

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Harry why did you say that we're not around the family?" he asked

"Harry blushed, "Because so she knew I was gay," Harry lied, but Louis didn't half to.know that.

Once there skates were on they went over to the rink and slowly went on the ice.

Louis clings to Harry as they start to skate.

"Lou, you have to let go if you're going to skate," he laughed.

What Harry didnt know was Louis hasn't ice skated since he was 8.

"um..I haven't skated since I was nine," Louis admitted, blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed, just take my hand and glide your skates easily," he explains.

Louis does as he told. " I'm doing it," he says happily.

"Told you,"

They skated together for a bit and Harry let go so Louis could skate on his own.

Louis skates towards Harry but a kid comes around too fast making him fall on his bum. Harry tries not to laugh as he helps Louis up.

"If you laugh Harold. you'll be sleeping outside tonight," Louis threatened.

"Sorry." he apologized.

Louis continues to skate as Harry holds his hand. They were currently arguing because Louis didn't believe Harry could do a double axle.

"Okay show me then," he challenged.

Harry leaves Louis by the corner as he goes around he twirls twice, landing a perfect  double axle. (Couldnt find a pic)

Louis' mouth was wide open he was so shocked. Harry comes over smiling.

"Told you." he said proudly.

"How did you learn yo do that?" 

" I took lessons as a teenager,"

"Oh." 

They skate a bit more but there legs got tired so they took them back and decided to go look for Jay, which she was at the ferris wheel holding some bags and the girl beside her.

"Harry go on the ferris wheel with me," Daisy demanded.

"Okay." he said.

Louis goes on with Phoebe and they get stuck up at the too. Louis squeaked as he heard Harry laughing.

"Styles, if you don't stop laughing at me you will have to cuddle with a snowman instead of me,"

Even though they don't cuddle Louis thought.

"Alright fine," 

Afte the ferris wheel they all decide to leave because the twins were getting too cold. They all pile into the two cars and head home.

It was 8 and the girls got there pjs on while Louis and harry helped with Doris and Ernie. Ernie clinging to Harry.

"He likes you." Louis said.

"I noticed." Harry smiled.

They all sit on the couch. 

"Pick a Christmas movie and we'll watch that one, I'm going to make some hot chocolate, Hey love could you start the fireplace?" Jay askedher oldest son.

"Sure mum." he said getting up

Louis collected some logs thst were stacked by the fireplace and stacked some on top and lit it up.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Elf." 

"Vegas Vacation."

"Rudolph."

"How the grinch stole Christmas," Louis, harry and Lottie said in unison.

"Alright." 

Jay came out with cups of hot chocolate, all of them taking one.

"Be careful there hot." she said mainly looking at the twins.

The film was playing the beginning and everyone got comfortable, Jay and Dan on the sofa, the girls on the floor and Harry and Louis on the couch.

"Want to step up the game?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Louis agreed.

Louis scooted closer, Harry wrapping his arm around him. Louis felt how warm Harry was as he laid his head on Louis' chest. This felt right to Louis and that scared him.

They saw a flash, Jay was taking a picture of them.

They blushed. 

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the movie but by the time it got to the Grinch having a warm heart the twins were passed out and everyone was tired.

Dan and Jay took the twins upstairs, them heading to bed as well.

"Louis make sure all the lights are off and the door is locked when you two go to bed," she said.

"Okay." he called back.

The girls went up as well, claiming they were tired but Louis saw Lottie smirking.

"I had fun today." Harry said smiling.

"Me too, but tomorrow os going to be busy,"

"What are we doing?"

"Help mum decorate the house and put the tree up," Louis explained.

"Sounds like fun," he smiles dimples showing.

Harry yawned and Louis laughed.

"Tired?" Louis asked.

" a little, want to wtch another movie?" he asked.

"Yea sure, out on love actually," 

Louis groaned. " it's a good movie," Harry defended.

Louis rolled his eyes as he played the movie.

Him and Louis sat apart this time and watched the movie but Louis was cold this time around.

"Come here." Harry said, opening his arms.

Louis cuddled with Harry, his heart rate going up. 

They didn't move one bit the whole entire time and they were feeling sleepy.

They turned all the stuff out  and went upstaira to.go to bed.

They dressed into some sweats, harry just in his boxers.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind,"

"Of course you don't," Harry smirked.

Louis through a pillow at him.

They slipped under the duvet.

"Goodnight Lou, I had fun," Harry whispered.

"Me too, goodnight Haz,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

It was a week until Christmas and they still had to get a christmas tree. Jay looked up a couple of christmas tree lots and there were a couple in town. 

Right now Louis and Harry we're getting ready so they could tag along. Louis dressed in black skinny jeans, a sweater, and his signature vans. Harry was dressed in skinny jeans, a wool sweater with his chelsea boots.

They put there coats,gloves and beanies on next as the weather was cold amd it was lightly snowing.

"Ready to go?" Louis asked.

"Yup." he replied.

After they put there coats and stuff on Jay gathered the kids and Dan up in there car and Harry and Louis in Louis' car.

They followed each other to the Christmas tree lot.

"Remember the tree has to be perfect," jay explained.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his mother. As far as he can remember his mum had always loved this time of year.

They split up and looked around for the 'perfect' tree.

"Hey lou, this tree be perfect for you," Harry said holding up a tiny white christmas tree.

"Bite me," he glared.

Harry laughed and drags him towards the tall green trees.

They come to a tree about 5 ft tall but Louis shook his head no. It was about an hour into looking for one til Louis came across a 6ft tree.

 

"This one is great," he says.

"Mum, found one!" Louis called out.

She came over and her eyes lit up.

"Perfect."

She pays for the tree and Dan and Louis tie it on the roof of Dan's car.

The family goes home and the snow had fell once more.

"Snowball fight!" Phoebe yells.

"I don't care but if you get too cold come in," Jay said sternly.

"Okay mummy." they said.

"We'll put the tree up after dinner im going to order Chinese," she said and goes inside.

Harry smirks and balls up snow in his hand and throws one at Louis catching him off guard,hitting his back.

"So it's going to be like that huh?" he says.

Louis balls up snow and hits Harry in the chest. 

That starts a war between them with Phoebe and Daisy joining in. Lottie and fizzy look on amused. 

"Girls join in," Louis calls to his sisters.

They nod a no.

"Alright, miss out on the fun,".

Harry hits Phoebe lightly on the arm with snow and looks at harry glaribg at him.

She picks up snow and sneaks up to Harry and smashes snow right on his hat.

"Good one Phoebs," Louis said, proudly.

"You Tomlinsons, are going down," he challenged.

They all pick up snow throwing it at each other and that went in but Harry and Louis started getting carried away with it. 

Right now Louis was on his back in the snow and Harry was straddling him about to throw snow in him. Louis was worried about  something totally different. He was thinking about the position they were in.

Harry smushes snow in Louis' face and he squeaks in surprised. Louis squeaks.

"Ow." Louis whines.

Harry looks concerned.

"I'm sorry Lou, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Your so gullible Harry," he said and smashes snow into Harry's face.

Harry shivers from the coldness.

"You're going to pay Tomlinson," Harry says eyes going dark.

Louis gulped in return and ran. Harry caught up to him and puts snow down his shirt. Louis screams from the coldness and they continue on with the fight with there skin red from the bitter coldness of the snow.

There cheeks and nose were red as well.

"Louis can we go in now, I'm cold," daisy whined.

"Yeah I'm cold and there are certain parts I can't feel right now," he muttered as Harry laughed.

They all went in hanging up there wet coats.

"Go get warm clothes on and I'll fix some warm hot chocolate," Jay said.

Louis went up to his room, harry following in tow. Harry got some warm clothes and went to Louis attach bathroom to shower.

"Harry I'll be downstairs, holler if you need anything," he said.

"Okay lou, thank you," 

Louis goes back downstairs with a fresh pair of jeans and a tshirt on amd sits in the couch, Jay handing hin some hot chocolate.

"I have Harry's here for when he comes down," jay replies.

Harry comes down fifteen minutes freshly showered  
His curls by his face. Louis couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Lottie said, smirking.

Louis blushed and Harry smirks.

It was near dinner time and Jay ordered Chinese for the whole family since it was a little late to cook dinner. Once she ordered it would take twenty-minutes to get here. So they needed to find something to do in the meantime.

"Let's start decorating until the food gets here," Louis suggested.

"Good idea," jay smiled.

"Here you go," Dan smiled setting the last box of decorations in front of Louis, Harry and the girls.

"Yay!" Phoebe yelled, her small hands digging through the thousands of Christmas decorations.

The 6 teens strung multi - coloured fairy lights throughout the house.

"Louis. Harry. Can you help me with my tree please?" Daisy pleaded.

"Of course love" Harry replied smiling as they made their way up to the older twins bedroom.

Harry helped them set the tiny pink Christmas tree onto their desk, they added some small decorations here and there. 

"Guys! Come downstairs!" Lottie shouted.

"Stockings," Lottie smiled handing Louis, Daisy, Phoebe and Fizzy their named stockings.

"Wait!" Jay shouted from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

She entered the living room, a small brown bag in her hand. She handed it to harry a big smile on here face.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he opened the bag pulling the named stocking out.

"Jay." Harry said, smiling.

"Well you're a part of this family now," she said pulling him into a hug.

Louis stood by the fireplace smiling at the interaction.

"Cmon on then" Jay smiled, pushing Harry jokingly towards the fireplace.

Harry placed the stocking next to Louis' and smiled.

"There now it looks finished," Jay said smiling.

Dan hung a wreath above the fireplace and it looked wonderful. It was finished.

 

The doorbell rung, signaling dinner was here.

"Babe, could you get the door?" Lou asked using a nickname

Harry blushed at the endearment and answered the door.

"Your total is £80," she said.

Harry gave them the money Louis handed him and shut the door after taking the food.

"Awe thank you love, just sit it down on the table," Jay said.

Everyone sat at the table just chatting and telling jokes

"Okay I have one," Harry said.

"Oh no." Louis groaned.

"Shush you," harry shoved him playfully.

"What did the gingerbread man put on his bed?"

"I don't know." Daisy said, confused.

"A cookie sheet," 

Everyone laughed for Harry's benefit.

While everyone was eating Louis tried eating some of Harry's fried rice.

"Get your own,"

"Mines gone," Louis whined.

Harry sighed and gave louis a bite.

"Awe so cute," jay gushed.

"More like gross," Lottie complained.

Dinner was over and everyone was excited to decorate the tree especially Phoebe and Daisy.

Dan got the boxes out  that had the extra lights in them and with the bulbs, garland and tinsel.

"First the lights need to go on," Louis instructed.

"No really," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Dan strung the lights on the tree making sure he didn't miss one spot. Next came the garland and Louis put that on, almost wrapping himself up with it. Of course Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He knew he was liking louis a bit more and he was scared.

"Okay girls put the bulbs and tinsel on." Louis said.

Louis sat back and watched his sisters and brother decorate the tree. He loved being home with is family and of course missed them while he was away for uni so he cherishes these moments. His thoughts went to harry and found his heart doing little flutters and he knew he was starting to like his curly haired friend. His thoughts were interrupted by his mum.

"Louis, now your turn to do the angel," Jay said.

"Okay."

Louis grabbed the angel from its box and stepped onto the step stool, carefully and put the angel on the the tree. It was competed.It was beautiful.

 

Louis went to go step down, but he lost his footing preparing to fall but it never happened. Harry had caught him, green eyes meeting blue.

Louis' heart started beating fast, as well as harry, he stared into Harry's eyes and louis saw something he couldn't quite figure out, but he knew in this moment he had a strong urge to kiss Harry.

"Get a room," Lottie said breaking the moment.

"Thank you, your my night in shining armor," Louis joked.

"Your welcome," Harry said. hiding his blush.

 

"This tree looks amazing, great job," Jay complimented.

"Thank you," they all said.

"Alright I'm going to head to bed it's getting late," Jay said yawning.

"Okay goodnight,"

Everyone went to bed besides Harry and Louis who weren't tired at all yet, it only being 9.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Louis asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Okay go ahead and pick one while I'll go in the kitchen to make some popcorn,"

Harry nodded.

Louis made two bags of extra butter popcorn and poured it into a bowl next he grabbed to mugs and made two cups of hot chocolate. He took them out to the living room and Harry helped set them on the table.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I see you picked Elf," he smiled.

"Yes its one of my favorites, Gemma and I would always watch this every year with mum and eat christmas cookies," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sounds wonderful." 

Louis and Harry get comfortable beside each other and start watching the movie. 

Throughout the movie Louis and Harry found themselves cuddling with each other and they felt comfortable and paid no attention. Unbeknownst to each other they both had smiles on there faces.

An hour later they were feelling sleepy so they went upstairs brushed there teeth and fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever enjoy!

Third person pov:

The Tomlinsom/Deakin house was full of chaos this morning. The girls were excited because Harry had promised to build a snowman with them, since there was enough snow.

As of right now they were in the living room discussing plans for shopping.

"I think we should go after dinner," Lottie suggested.

"That sounds fine with me," Louis agreed.

"Well that settles that then," Jay said smiling.

"Do you all just want to go out to eat?"

There were courses of "yeahs" and the plans were final.

"Harry can we go build a snowman now?" Phoebe asked excited, blue eyes lighting up.

"Sure, Lou do you want to come with?" 

"Of course."

"Wooie can we come?" Ernest asked his older brother.

Louis nods.

Harry and lou made sure the two sets of twins were bundled up and headed outside where the snow was coming down lightly.

While being out there, the two sets of twins along with Harry and Louis were building a snowman. They were also laughing and joking around with each other in the process of finishing this snowman that stood tall before them.

"Alright Doris you add the buttons," Harry said giving her eight of them.

Afterwards they add the carrot for the nose, two branches for the arms and a hat and scarf to finish the job.

"There all done." Louis replied.

"He looks great, well done kids," Harry complimented.

"He's a little short though," Daisy said.

"Yeah he reminds me of Louis," harry teased.

"Yeah he does," Phoebe agreed.

"Okay it's getting cold lets hid back inside," Louis said, changing the subject.

They hung up there wet coats and headed to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"What time are we leaving?" Louis asked smiling as Ernest climbed on Harry's lap.

"About twenty minutes," Jay replied.

The twenty minutes came by fast and dan was home. 

The family got into there cars and headed to a restaurant in town called, Cosmo. A maitre'd came over.

As the family were seated and looking over the menu a waiter came over.

"Hi, I'm Trevor I'll be your waiter for tonight,"

Louis froze on the spot his body rigid. He knew that voice.It was Trevor,his ex boyfriend who cheated on him before he moved to London.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, he's my ex that cheated on me," Louis whispered.

Why would someone cheat on Louis? Harry thought.

"Oh lou it's nice to see you again," he smirks in a cocky way.

"You don't get to use that nickname anymore," Louis said, gritting his teeth.

"Don't be like that, but who is this?" he said, flirtatiously toward Harry. 

"None of your-" Harry interrupts before Louis could finish.

"I'm his boyfriend and we would like to order please," Harry said with a fake smile.

If Louis didn't  know better it seemed to him that Harry was actually jealous.

Trevor looked jealous but got his pad and paper out.

"What can I get for you?" 

"I'll have the steak and bake potato," harry says.

Everyone else orders something different and ordered wine to go with there meal minus the children who got juice.

"Okay I'll get that to you as soon as possible," Trevor says  and walks off rolling his eyes.

"Wow haven't seen him around for awhile," Jay said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither, I hope I don't see him anymore," Louis spat.

"I never liked him," Jay admitted.

"I know, anyhow is  our plans after dinner still on for shopping?" Louis  asked

"Yes." Felicite said.

"I haven't started mine yet, so it'll be a relief to get that done," Jay said, smiling.

They started having a conversation while Harry and Louis talked among themselves.

"So how long did you two date?" Harry nosily asked.

"Two years, but I came home from school and saw him with his coworker in bed, so I dumped him and then went off to school in London." Louis replies.

"What a douchbag," harry said as louis laughed.

"It;s funny how he was flirting with you and then jealous the next after he found out we were "dating'," 

"Yeah it was hilarious," 

"You actually been a better boyfriend than he had when we were dating."

"Why thank you," Harry smiles warmingly.

"Your welcome," 

The food finally came and everyone goes silent as they eat there meal since they were hungry.

After the check was paid they head to the mall to get some shopping done. Harry was a little worried about Louis because he's not being his usual talkative self. He let it go amd heads insode once they get to the mall.

"Lets all meet back at the car at 9:00," Jay says.

Harry and Louis go separately away from the girls and go to Sephora,"

"Awe you want to get some make-up for yourself Lou," Harry jokes.

"Yeah, I thought I would look good in some pink eyeshadow," lou joked back but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"But no im going to get Fizzy and Lottie nakeup that they been wanting," 

"Awesome."

Louis and Harry get rung up and head to a few more places. 

Louis sees Harry looking at a pair of boots that looked quite extensive.

"Get them," louis encourages.

"No way there too expensive," he sighs going towards the clothing store Maurices.

"Harry I'll catch up with you ina second I saw a gift that  would be perfet for  my mum," Louis said and Harry nods.

Louis goes into the store

"May I help you?" The cashier asked.

"Yes I would like to purchase those boots in the window please," 

"Of course,"

The worker grabs the boots for Louis and rings him up. Louis walks out of the store happy that he had a present for Harry.

He catches up with Harry at the clothing store.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Harry asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Harry got presents for Lottie, the twins, and Doris and Ernest, but of course Louis protested.

"Harry you didn't have to get them anything," 

"I wanted to, don't worry about it," he reassures him.

"Well did you get me anything?" Louis asked coyly.

"I'm not telling you," harry smirked.

What Louis didn't know was that Harry in fact bought him two gifts.

"Alright lets go finish some shopping,"

Nine o' clock came fast and everyone had about five bags in there hands and their wallets lighter.

"Well another thing done," Jay said, smiling.

When they got home Louis his his gifts because he had some nosy siblings and hid Harry's gift so he wouldn't snoop either. He sits on the bed thinkib that tonight was surprising. He didn't know he was going to run into his ex trevor, which brought up some painful memories of him cheating.

"Hey you okay? Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, seeing Trevor tonight just brought up some stuff," 

"That explains why you were quiet earlier," Harry said.

"Yeah, like I ezplained earlier he cheated on me, it was our two year anniversary so after my classes I went to the store and bought stuff for a romantic dinner. Once I got home to change there he was in bed with his coworker and he didn't even seem sorry," Louis explained some tears in his eyes. 

"Well he's stupid for cheating on you, you didn't deserve that lou, your one of the most amazing people I've met and he's stupid for losing a person lile you," Harry said.

Louis blushed. "Thank you Harry that means alot," he said looking deep into Harrys eyes.

They started leaning closer,lips about to meet til they were interrupted.

"Louis come on, we're going to watch a movie," Lottie yelled up.

They sigh and head downstairs, thinking what would of happened if they had kissed and what would it have meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on last chapter. Hope u Enjoy this one

Third person

Right now Louis was in his room wrapping all the gifts he had bought last night. Harry was on the other side whining.

"Lou, are you almost done, I need my clothes so I can go and  shower," Harry said, whining.

"Yes I'm wrapping yours now," he replied.

Louis puts a bow on the box and sat it with the others. He got up to unlock his door.

"Finally." Harry said, grabbing his clothes from his duffle bag.

"I wasn't that long," Louis sais rolling his eyes.

Harry went to go shower while Louis went downstairs to set the gifts underneath the tree.

"Hey love," jay greeted her son.

"Hey."

"I have a favor to ask you," 

"Sure what is it mum?"

"The girls and I are going to your nans for a bit (dans side of the family) and was wondering if you and Harry lcould fix the cookies and ddecorate them," she asked.

"Sure we can do that."

"Thanks sweetie, we'll be home by nine. So in five hours we'll be home." 

Louis nodded and put his presents underneath the christmas tree and watched t.v. til Harry came down.

Meanwhile Harry was finishing up his shower and thought back to last night and how they almost kissed. He wantes to kiss Louis badly. He was coming to terms about feeling more than friendship and he was hoping Louis felt the same.

He stepped out of the shower, the bathroom filled with steam from his hot shower. He towels off quickly and dresses into some black skinny jeans,a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt leaving it opened.

He heads downstairs seeing Louis on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, enjoy your shower?"

"Yes very much so,"

"Oh mom wanted me to bake the cookies for her and decorate them, do you want to help?"

"Sure, I use to work in the bakery as a teenager." He says proud.

"Of course you were."

They went into the kitchen to get out the ingredients they would need.

"What type of cookies we fixing?" Harry asked.

"Cinnamon gingerbread cookies, it's a family recipe," 

"Sounds yummy," 

Harry starts mixing the ingredients while Louis gets the cookie cutters out of the drawer and grabbed the cinnamon.

Louis poured the cinnamon in and Harry mixed the rest but let louis do it. Harry went to grab a pan to get everything set up. He comes back over.

"No, you don't mix it like that," Harry says.

Louis scowls at him. "Oh you think you're Mr. Know it all when it comes to baking he says, sassily putting a hand on his hip.

"I know I am, like I said I use to work at a bakery," he smirked.

"Look like someones ego is getting inflated," Louis says as he picks up a handful of flour and throws it , hitting Harry in the face. 

Louis laughed.

"You just did not fucking do that," Harry said.

"Oh but I did," Louis laughs.

Harry grabs the dough and hits Louis square in the face.

Louis stops laughing and glares at Harry.

"You asswhole," he says playfully, grabbing an egg.

"Dont you dare Louis,"

Louis raises an eyebrow, 

"Oh I dare," and throws the egg.

He laughs, but everything happens so fast, Harry pinned Louis towards the cupboard and attaches his mouth to Louis'. He puts his hand on his cheek as their mouths move in sync. The kiss was over to quick.

They both freeze.

"I'm so sorry, I was in the moment,"

"It's okay," and Louis tugs him back into a sticky kiss.

After their little makeout session thy pull apart breathing heavily.

"We s-should finish the cookies," Louis said stuttering.

"I agree."

They mixed the ingredients and roll the dough. Next they used the cookie cutters shaped like a candy cane and gingerbread men and made about ten of them.

Harry pre-heated the oven to 400º and sat the cookie sheet on the top shelf. Now they wait.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked.

"Clean up the kitchen before mum gets home," Louis said.

"Louis william Tomlinson, what happened to my kitchen!" Jay asked, glaring at her son.

"Too late," Harry whispered.

Louis shoves him.

"We kinda got into a food fight," he said sheepishly.

"Please clean it up, and help me get your sisters washed up I brought pizza home,"

"Okay." 

Harry and Louis cleaned the kitchen up and the cookies beeped, which meant they were done. Louis sat them on the hot plate Once they cooled they decorated them. The cookies looked amazing, and Lottie tried sneaking one.

"Nope, there for after dinner,"

She scoffs and goes into the living room.

Louis had Phoebe and Daisy  washed up and had them sit at the table. Jay grabbed plates and napkins and gave them to everyone.

"Harry love, would you help  
Louis bring some drinks in,"

"Of course,"

Harry and Louis went into the kitchen and fixed eight glasses of club soda, things were still a little awkward, but they didn't let it show.

They took the drinks out to the dining room and ate their dinner.

"Louis about earlier, I'm sorry,"

"Harry it's okay, we were just "in the moment"," louis quoted.

"Okay." Harry frowned and went unnoticed by Louis. 

After dinner everyone was sitting in the living room eating the cookies.

"The cookies turned out great," Jay complemented.

"Of course they did because harry used to work at a bakery," Louis smirked throwing the info back at him..

Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

"Tomorrow no one make plans, were going ice-skating," Jay said.

The girls squealed in excitement.

"I'm not a good skater," Harry said.

"I'll teach you," Louis reassured him.

"Awesome." Harry smiled.

It was only ten and everyone wasn't tired so they settled on watching 'A year without santa claus'.

The older twins sprawled down on there stomachs onto the floor, Lottie and Fizzy took the sofa. Jay and Dan on the recliner and Harry sat with Louis on the couch. To keep up with appearances Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him into his side, wrapping an arm around him.

Louis' heart began to beat fast at the close contact.

"Awe." Jay cooed.

"Muuum," Louis said blushing.

Harry laughed, " I can move if you feel uncomfortable," Harry offered.

"That's okay you're warm and comfy,"

Yeah that's what he went with but Louis knew deep own he liked cuddling with Harry for other reasons but he just wants to deny them.

He settled on the movie and rested his head against Harrys' shoulder,but found his eyes closing and Harry doing the same.

They woke up to hushed whispers saying Awe there lovely and lets take a picture and to a click of a camera.

"You know your not being that quiet," Louis said.

He looked up and Harry was sleeping with his head on Louis' and it was quite cute. 

"Harry, lets head upstairs," he said shaking him lightly.

He slowly opened his eyes and got up to stretch.

"I'm tired,"

"Me too and we have to be up at nine,"

Harry groaned as they walk upstairs to Louis bedroom.

Once under the covers they fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Third person pov:

It was now two days til Christmas and the Tomlimson/Deakin family always go downtown to ice-skate, it was more like a Christmas tradition. As of right now Louis was trying to wake up Harry who was giving him a hard time. 

 "Harry come on get up we're leaving in an hour," he said getting a groan in return.

 Louis sighs but an idea comes to mind and he smirked. He uncovers Harry trying not to look over his extremely muscular back. 

 "I have no choice to do this," he told him. 

 "Louis you better not," Harry warned. 

 Louis pushes Harry right on the floor but pulled Louis with him, Louis squeaked in response and Harry landed right on top of him.

 They stare at each other as the air is thick with tension. 

 Louis spoke first, "We should head down for breakfast," he said standing up. 

 "I still can't believe you pushed me out of bed," he says shaking his head heading downstairs.  

Once they arrived Jay had breakfast out setting on the table consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. 

 "Looks lovely mum," Louis complimented. 

 "Thanks love," Jay replied. 

 Louis sat down at his spot at the table. After breakfast everyone got ready so they could get to the skating rink by the time it opened. Louis dressed in blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a brown jacket over it. He wore his signature black and white vans with them.  

 "Aren't you going to be cold in that?" Jay asked. 

 "No, I'll have my coat, gloves and beanie on," he said.

 "Alright." She says and gets the twins ready to go.

 Harry came downstairs wearing his hair in a bun with little curls sticking out (Louis of course thought it was cute) He was dressed in Jeans, a blue jumper and his boots. 

 "You kids think we're going to a party or something," Dan joked.

 "I just have to look good." Louis said with a chuckle. 

 "Okay it's 8:50 lets go ahead and leave," Jay managed to say over the talking of the kids. 

 "Okay Harry and I will just go in my car, we have room for two people," 

 "We'll ride," Lottie and Felicite said at the same time. 

 "Okay." 

 They all got their gloves, coats and beanies on and headed to the ice skating rink in town,on their way there Harry smiled at Louis and intertwines their fingers together. 

Louis blushes in return, but he knew it was just to make them look coupley, but it still makes his heart flutter. 

 They finally made it to the rink. The place wasn't too packed. They headed inside to rent some skates. Harry and I went up first. 

 "May I help you?" the blonde asked. She was eyeing Harry. 

 "Yes, my boyfriend and I need two sets of skates with the sizes of 9 and 10 please," Louis said, faking a smile. 

 "Sure coming right up."

 "Your total is £27.86," Harry paid and they went over, sat on the benches and put their skates on.  

"Harry will you help me put on my skates?" Phoebe asked, shyly. 

 "Sure, love," he says. Louis couldn't believe just how much his family already loves Harry and they only been there for four days. This why he thinks lying to them about dating was the wrong thing to do. 

He brushed those thoughts off and helped Daisy with her skates. 

 "Okay, everyone ready?" 

 There was a chorus of "Yeahs" and everyone went to the rink. 

Harry looked nervous. 

 "You okay Harry?" 

"Yeah, I just haven't ice skated in a really long time," he said apprehensively. 

 "That's okay I'll hold your hand so you don't fall," Louis said, teasing Harry. 

 "I'll hold you to that," 

 Louis grabbed Harry's hand while Phoebe was on the other side of him, holding her brother's hand and Harry held Daisy's.They slowly get on the ice and start moving their feet, watching people pass them. About fifteen minutes later Harry was more confident and started skating in a circle smiling as he did so. 

 "Why do I get the feeling you lied about not being a good skater," 

 "Because I did, I just didn't want to brag, " he smirked. 

 "Or he wanted to hold your hand as well," Phoebe added, and Harry blushed.

 "Is this true Mr. Styles?" Louis asked 

 "Maybe." as Harry winks. The girls went off to find Jay and to skate with their mum. 

 "Hey I'll be right back, I'm gonna skate with Doris," Harry said and went off. 

 "Okay I'm just going to stand off to the side and take a break," 

 "Getting old Tomlinson?" Harry said. 

 "Screw you," Louis says, playfully. 

"Maybe later," Harry winks. Louis was shocked.

 Harry grabs Doris and holds her two hands as they glide around the ice. In the corner of his eye he sees a guy about 6 ft built and blonde hair talking to Louis, seeing that Louis was uneasy he goes over there. 

 "Everything okay babe?" Harry asked, kissing Louis' cheek catching him by surprise. 

Louis blushed for the millionth time. 

 "He's fine, we're talking so you can leave," The guy says ignorantly. 

 "I would, but I don't appreciate you flirting with my boyfriend," Harry pointed out. 

 "He didn't say anything about having a boyfriend, did ya sweetheart?" Harry gritted his teeth. 

 "I was about to tell you, plus I'm not interested in you, so leave," Louis said, sassily. 

 "Whatever," and he leaves. 

"Thank you Harry," Louis smiles warmingly.

 "That's what boyfriends for," Harry smiles. 

 Louis smiled. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and leads him to the ice...they skate around a bit but it was getting a bit chilly. 

 "Lou, wanna get some hot chocolate?" Harry asked. 

 "Sure," 

They stood in line til they were called.

"Next." A voice called.

"What can I get you?" She asked, eyeing Harry.

Louis scoots closer to Harry as he tells the lady what they wanted. "Yes we'll have two hot chocolates with marshmallows please,"

"Coming right up cutie," She replied.

Harry didn't say anything but nod.

The girl comes over with the two hot chocolates and Louis and harry argue over who's paying. Louis won..of course.

They sit at a table to chill and talk. "That girl was flirting with you," Louis pointed out.

"I know, but I wasn't interested in her as I am quite into guys," Harry said, while Louis laughed.

"Speaking of that you didn't like have a crush back home and didn't ruin it when you decided to help me did you?"

"I do have someone I'm interested in but I don't think he feels the same way," Harry replied blowing on his hot drink. Louis frowned but covered it up.

"There stupid if they don't like you back, you been such a great "boyfriend"to me, so it's there lost," he spoke, truthfully.

"Thanks Louis," 

"Your welcome."

They finished up there hot chocolate and joined the family together to skate for the rest of the afternoon with ice skating and lunch. After a long morning and afternoon they head home to get out of the blazing cold.

"Louis can you put logs in the fireplace?" She asked.

"Yeah sure mum,"

Louis placed four logs in the fireplace and lit it with a match.

"Girls won't you go change out of those clothes and get warm pj's on," Louis ordered his sisters.

They groaned but listened to their big brother.

Louis and Harry were standing in the doorway to the kitchen talking until Lottie interrupted them.

"Uh-oh you both are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss it's tradition," she says, smirking.

Louis panicked they haven't shared a kiss since yesterday in the kitchen but if Harry was okay with it then so was he.

"Your sister's right its tradition," harry said.

"Okay."

Harry cups Louis' cheek and inches closer Louis feeling his warm breath.

"Louis if your not okay with thi then we don't have to do this," Harry whispered.

"No it's okay." Louos said, reassuringly.

Harry nodded and connected his lips with Louis'.

There lips moved in sync as Louis ran his hands through Harrys curls, as he brought him closer, flushed against his body. The kiss waas getting heated and they needes to come up for air so they pulled away. There hearts hammering in there chests.

"I said kiss under the mistletoe not makeout under it," Lottie said.

They laugh amd blushed.

Everyone else comes back downstairs wearing warmer clothes and planned to watch a movie

"Have we decided on a movie?" Jay asked her children.

"A christmas story," They all replied.

"Good one," she replied.

Dan ordered pizza for everyone while the movie credits were rolling on screen. The pizza would take an half hourto get there.

Harry sat next to Louis on the floor and got comfortable. 

"Sorry for the kiss," Harry said.

"Don't be it's fine," Louis said, honestly.

"Okay." Harry said smiling.

What Louis didn't know was that Harry wanted to kiss him again and again but Louis secretly wanted to just as much.

The doorbell rung halfway into the movie and Louis answered the door.

"Your total comes to £27.45,"

Louis hands him the money, telling him he could keep the change.

"Pizza's here," Louis yelled.

Everyone gathered out in the dining room to get there slices of pizza. 

"Seriously who puts pineapples on pizza," Louis said.

"I do." Jay said.

Louis shrugs and goes out in the livingroom with Harry right behind him.

"Just so you know I like pineapple on my pizza," Harry said with a laugh.

Louis just shakes his head and eats his pizza. 

After the movie they decided to watch more until it got late and everyone was tired.

Louos and Harry went upstairs,changed into PJ's brushed their teeth and got settled into bed.

"I just realized something," harry spoke aloud.

"Whats that?"

"Your bday is tommorrow,"

"Yea well goodnight," Louis said turning on his side.

"Goodnight."

With that they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever.hope everyone had a good holiday/happy new year. I got a ten hour job and it keeps me busy.well enjoy,one chapter left

Third person pov:  
It was christmas eve morning and Louis bday. The family was having a breakfast for him and a party later.

Louis was sleeping soundly in his bed til a certain someone was shaking him to wake up.

"Harry what do you want?" he groaned.

"It's your birthday, so wake up," Harry said.

"I know, I'm turning 24 today,"

"Yes and your mum fixed you breakfast, so get out of bed," harry ordered.

"Is there presents?" he asked sounding like a kid.

"Yes, but you won't get them unless you wake up,"

Louis threw the covers up revealing his naked torso, (Harry couldnt help but drool) and headed downstairs. He's greeted a "happy birthday" as he sits down at the table.

"Thank you girls," Louis greeted his sisters.

Harry sits next to Louis as Jay fixes him a plate of food.

"Can't believe my boobear is 24 years old,"

"Mum please don't call me that," Louis said as Harry stifled a laugh.

Louis shoves him.

They ate there breakfast and then Louis would unwrap his gifts. Harry was smiling hoping Louis liked his. He's been thinking and really wanted to tell Louis how he feels.

Firstly Louis unwrapped this gifts from his mum and step dad, then opened all his presents from his many siblings. 

“Here you go” harry said handing him a gift Louis proceeded to open the bag, 

He gasped “omg harry this is beautiful” 

It was a photo album of all the memories they have shared together. It was hand made 

“This is amazing,” Louis exclaimed flicking through the 100 pages of photos, quotes and cute little things they have either bought or done together since they met a year ago, but there  was one page that caught Louis off guard.....the last page. Harry had written a long speech at the end that read; 

To my precious Louis, I cannot believe u are 24 years old god how the time really does fly, seems like only yesterday we were meeting in that cafe. You bought me a muffin and I bought u some coffee. Our first words together were oops and hi because u fell into me at the cafe and then you wanted to repay me by buying me a muffin. Seems like a lame story but it’s our lame story, from that day on I knew we were best friends. Too many more adventures 

Love hazza xxx

Louis thanked his family and then thanked harry by hugging him in a long embrace, he sat from ages flicking through all the pages looking at it and thinking how long it must have taken. 

“Louis I-i hope you like it” harry said sitting down next to him 

“I do, I really do but harry their is something we have to talk about,” Louis said running his hand through his hair 

“I know I’ve been thinking a lot too and-,” 

They got cut off by Jay running in with a cake and singing 'happy birthday' Harry just sat their singing and smiling god did he want to tell him. He wanted to tell him that he doesn’t want to be just best friends anymore he wants more than that and by the way Louis was talking neither does he. Maybe he was going to tell him tonight.

Even though it was early the family had a piece of cake. Harry started laughin.

"What's so funny?" Louis asked, amused.

"You have cake on your face," Harry replied.

"Where?" Louis asked smearing more cake on his cheek.

"Here," harry says wiping his cheek. 

Louis blushes, "Thank you,"

"You two are so cute," Jay gushed.

They both blushed this time. 

After breakfast Harry and Louis helped clean up. 

Louis party was later along with the Christmas party so they started decorating the house while Harry helped setting up the food table.

It took them about three hours to get the house ready, but it looked nice, the table was covered in food from a veggie tray, Bacon wrapped crackers and a green drink called 'Grinch Punch'.

Harry and Louis were sat on the couch in the family room waiting on everyone arriving. A few minutes later most people had arrived. Harry gets up to go get a drink and something to eat. He brings a plate of cocktail sausages and chips back to we’re him and louis were sitting but Louis wasn’t there. 

He remembered he was helping  in the kitchen with Jay.

Meanwhile....

The doorbell rings as Louis  and his mum were in the kitchen, Louis decided to go get it. Stupid mistake! 

“Hey sexy,” Dave says to Louis trying to kiss my cheek.

“Fuck off , why u even here?” Louis asks rolling my eyes. 

“Duh  your mom invited me!” He walks in going towards the kitchen. God Louis hated this man so much every time he comes here he tries to flirt with him.

“Dave omg so good to see u!” Louis heard her scream as he headed towards the kitchen. 

“Lou have u met Dave?” Mum asked as he winked in his direction.

“Sadly yes,” she looked at him weird but then nodded and took the food out the kitchen leaving him and Dave alone. “Sooo wanna be my boyfriend?” He asks grabbing me by the waist and kissing my neck. He was always straight forward.

“No,” he says trying to push him off.

“Louis we need mor-“ louis looks up to see harry standing in the doorway WILST Dave is attached to his neck. 

“Harry this isn’t what it looks like,” Louis  says worried. 

“Whatever Louis I don't want to hear it,” he said atmd left.hearing the dopr slam

Louis thought Everything was going so well til this douchebag showed up.

He pushed Dave  looking at the clock  seeing it was only 6 pm. He goes after Harry calling his name.

"Harry, it's not what it looks like he kissed me, I didn't kiss him," Louis screamed out, him walking down the sidewalk

"Go away Louis," Harry said, as tears came down.

"Harry please stop so we can talk," Louis pleaded.

Louis didn't expect Harry to listen. Louis frowned when he saw tears in his eyes.

"You have five-minutes,"

"Dave kissed me, he always had a crush on me and didn't get through his thick skull that I never liked him,mum forgot to uninvite him when i told her i already had a 'boyfriend'. I don't like him,"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you Harry, I realized that I want our realationship to be real. I think I always liked you, but didn't realize it til we started faking one. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway but it's the truth," Louis let out in one breath.

Harry stood there stunned after hearing Louis' confession. He could tell Louis was being honest with him.

"L-louis are you being serious about loving me because I've always had feelings for you, thats why I offered to pretend to be your boyfriend and as time went on I fell even more in love with you, I juat want to make sure this isn't some game to you, to just make that guy Dave jealous so he back off,"

"It's not, I love you Harry Styles and I meant that," he says standing closer to Harry.

"Good now come here and kiss me," Harry smirks.

Louis cups Harry's cheek with his left hand an brings there faces close together,noses touching and all.

There mouths connect and lips move in sync as they kiss. It didn't last long but they showed each other how much they felt into that kiss.

"We better head back to your party," Harry said.

"Agreed."

Harry and Louis head back hand-in-hand to his house. Just about everyone showed up for the party. Dave was still there and louis goes over.

"Ready to continue?" he smirked.

"No, but I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Harry," Louis smirked.

Dace frowns. "Your mum didn't tell me you had a boyfriend,"he stated.

"Well now you know, but I would like for you to leave,"

Dave says a whatever and leaves.

"So boyfriend lets go and enjoy your party," Harry said, smiling.

Louis' party was in full blast and everyone wanted his attention, but his full attention was only on one person...Harry. they stayed close for the remainder of the party and everyone cooed at there lovey-dovey moments, as of right now Louis was opening presents from his family and enjoying every single one of them. Lottie had given him a gift card for amazon, his nana gave him £100 and everyone else gave him money as well. He thought it was the perfect birthday. 

It was now almost ten abd Louis was helping his mum get his siblings settled into bed so santa was could come.

"When will santa be here?" Doris asked

"As soon as were all asleep, so you better fall fast asleep," Louis says, covering her up.

Doris closes her eyes and Louis kisses her forehead and says goodnight.

"You're a good brother,"Harry commented.

Louis junps not expecting to hear Harry.

"Sheesh Harry give me a heart attack why don't you," he says.

"Ha sorry, wanna have some hot tea with me, everyone else went to bed," 

Louis smiles, "Sure," he replied.

Louis and Harry head downstairs. Louis grabbed a kettle and filled it with water. He next turned the burner on medium and waited til it was done.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Harry asked.

"Yes for the most part," louis smiled.

"Good,"

Louis got to thinking and realized he didn't ask Harry to be his boyfriend officially.

"Harry, i realized I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend officially so Harry Edward Styles will you be my boyfriend?" Louis asked.

"Yes I'd love too," he said and kisses Louis.

The kettle whistled through out the kitchen signaling that it was done.

Louis got two mugs down from the cupboard and grabbed two yorkshire tea packets and sits them in the two cups.

"So what happens on christmas day in the Tomlinson/Deakin household?" Harry asked, blowingon his hot tea.

"The kids wake up at 7 am we open presents and mum cooks us a breakfast, then we have christmas dinner," louis explained.

"Sounds lovely," Harry smiled warmingly.

"It is, i cant wait to have that with my own family someday,"

"Me too," 

Harry and Louis talk half the night stealing kisses here and there from each other but they were tired so they head upstairs brushing there teeth and falling in falling fsst asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i forgot any errors


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever.hope you enjoy the last chapter.

It was Christmas morning and Louis and Harry are sleeping next to each other in the spare bedroom. 

“Lou, louis LEWIS,” Harry whispers into Louis ear.

Louis just groans and turns over. 

“Louis please it’s Christmas,” 

“Ugh fine” Louis says and turns to face Harry.

“Good morning boyfriend,” harry smiles at louis.

“Good morning,” Louis take harry in his arms and cuddles him peacefully. 

“What time is it?” Harry asked. 

“5am, the twins normally get up within an hour or so,” Louis says kissing Harry’s forehead. 

“Let’s go to sleep then ,until they wake,” Harry says shimmying himself back into Louis' cradling himself in his arms. 

Harry was always the little spoon in his relationships. Even though Louis was “5.9” Harry wanted to be the little spoon.

A few hours pass, but they still couldn’t sleep, they stayed awake chatting and cuddled with each other. 

“So am I going to get my Christmas morning kiss then?” Harry asked looking up just as louis leaned down to peck Harry’s lips for a heated kiss. 

“'ouis 'ouis, ‘ARRY ‘ARRY IT'S  CHRISTMAS!” Ernest shouts running and jumping onto there bed followed by Doris climbing on the bed as well.

“Oh wow do you think Santa came then?” Louis said sitting up. 

“Well I been a good girl so he came and bring lots of presents for me,” 

Doris climbed towards Harry and cuddled into his chest sucking her thumb sleepily whilst Ernest was jumping on the bed. 

“Alrighty alright buddy calm down,” Louis said catching him into a tickle fight.

Before they opened there presents they headed down the stairs for some breakfast. Dan had made pancakes for everyone. 

“Thank you Dan,” Daisy and Phoebe said in unison. 

“Thanks dan, louis said 

“Da, when u made dem did you add chwoclate chwips,” Ernest said from his seat getting all excited again.

“I only added chocolate chips for a special little boy,” he said smiling at him Everyone was almost finished when Harry got a call. It was buzzing as it was on silent in his pocket and he chose to ignore it. It rang again this time he looked at the caller Id it was Gemma his sister.

 “Lou, do you mind if I take this, it's  gem,” harry asked whispering into louis ear Louis just shook his head, harry answered and ran off to the bedroom. “MERRY CHRISTMAS” her and Anne screamed into the phone. 

Harry chuckled “Merry Christmas, what are you to up to today then?” Harry asked “Open presents, go vist gran and grandpa.”Gemma said 

“What about you?” Anne asked 

“Well dan just made breakfast then I think we’re going to open presents. Harry said  
All of a sudden whilst he was chatting on the phone he head a slight knocking at the door he told them to come in thinking it was one of the twins but no it was his precious louis.

 Louis closed he door and sat behind Harry on the bed laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry smiled and continued chatting acting like normal. Louis kissed his neck gently and harry gave him a deep stare telling him no. Louis pouted and Harry kissed his lips which made louis smile 

"Merry Christmas Gemma and Anne,” Louis shouted. They also said merry Christmas back. After they spent another 30 minutes talking on the phone then they hung up.

"Harry I have to grab something I'll be down in a minute,"

"Okay." he replied.

Louis grabbed Harry's present and headed diwnstaira, Harry waiting for him.

"Hey loves," jay greeted them.

"Hey, what happen to you making the Christmas brekkie?"

"I slept in for once and let Dan take over,"

Louis nods.

"Alright everyone pass the presents to the right person," she called out.

Louis handed Harry the present he knew he would love.

"Wow it's big," Harry said shaking the box.

"Open it," louos said, excitedly.

Harry wripped the wrapping paper off of the gift and opened the box. He gasped. In the box was the brown chelsea boots he was looking at in the window in the mall.

"Omg Lou, these must cost you a fortune, but thank you I love them," he said, hugging Louis, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You're welcome, I didn't know what to get you until I seen your eyes lighting up at the boots in the window, so I got them for you," Louis said like otnwas no big deal.

Harry frowned, "my gift isn't that extravagant though,"

"That's okay, as long as it's from you, I don't care," he said as everyone awed.

They got back to unwrapping presents and lou got a few more gifts from his mom, dan and his sisters last came Harry's gift  
It was a small rectangular shape.

Louis opened his present and it was a picture of them in a frame at the Christmas Market.

"Awe haz, I love it," he said smiling. Kissing harry in the lips.

"I'm glad you do," he says

After they were done finishing up presents it was time to get dress because family would becoming in two hours for the Christmas dinner. Louis and Harry went up to his room to get ready.

They stepped in louis' room and all of a sudden harry pushed Louis againstthe wall amd crashed his lips on to louos'. Louis was shocked at first then reciprocated the kiss. He ran his fingers through Harrys curls ad they made out agaisnt the bedroom door. 

They came up for air minutes later.

"Wow whatbwas that for?" he asked, breathing heavy.

"Thanking you for my present," Harry replied.

"Well, then ai should buy you presents more often," Louis laughs.

They dexided to.get dressed, consisting of christmas sweater, skinny jeans and Harry wearing his boots.

 

Harry and Louis walk down the stairs hand-in-hand to have a wonderful Christmas dinner, finally together and not faking it for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment


End file.
